don t cry mi angel
by tayloves
Summary: mi infierno personal o un ángel que vino a salvarme... de cualquier manera no había vuelta atrás...
1. Un amigo, un hermano…

**Don´t cry my angel**

**Disclaimer: por desgracia no son mis personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer (Gracias por su gran mente) pero la trama es mía.**

**Un amigo, un hermano…**

**Recomendación de musical: Wen you´re gone-Avril Lavigne **

Se han dado cuenta que a veces todos queremos estar solos…pero todos tenemos a alguien…ese alguien que siempre queremos ahí, sin importar lo que suceda o lo que quieras, ese alguien siempre esta ahí; esperando a tu decisión… a el veredicto que de tu cerebro… tu alma… y tu corazón. Que aunque no lo conozcamos lo sentimos; lo llevas en tu alma; es parte de tu alma es un pequeño pedacito que seguramente se rompió y se separó de ti… pero que promete…promete seguir ahí para siempre aunque tu creas que no lo está. Puede que este al otro lado del mundo; o puede que este mucho mas cerca de lo que crees…

…Esos preciosos labios, con un puchero permanente, rojos y perfectos…

…Esas mejillas adornadas con delicados pétalos de rosas simulando un rubor…

…Ese cabello indomable ante cualquier cosa solo meciéndose con el viento a su manera de un intoxicante color chocolate con perfectos reflejos rojos al sol que hacían resaltar a su rubor…

…Esa piel; lechosa, marfil pulido suave y perfecto…

…Y esos ojos…mi perdición un tazón de infinito chocolate oscuro…dulce y misterioso

_**Mi propio ángel… mi propio demonio**_

_**Me llevaras al cielo o me arrastraras al infierno… **_

Woa! Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo…

Nose que les parecerá esto hasta ahora solo es lo que se puede hacer pero tratare de mejorar y tratare de actualizar todos los sabados comenzando una nueva aventura.

Nos leemos!

Kisses and bites

Tayloves __


	2. Buscándome

**Don't cry my angel**

**Disclaimers: todo lo que reconoscan lamentablemente no es mio.**

**Buscándome **

**Recomendación musical: Eclipse (All yours)**

_Desde el comienzo de los tiempos todos los hombres en el mundo buscan su destino…_

_Algunos por más que buscan jamás los encuentran…_

_A otros se les hace demasiado fácil…salen por ahí y simplemente su sueño se hace realidad. _

-Mamá en realidad quiero hacerlo-seguí replicándole a mi madre.

-Pero Bella cariño; eso es muy lejos!-decía mi madre tratando de convencerme para que no me fuera de casa.

En realidad no me iba tan lejos; solo me iba a estudiar a otro estado.

-Mamá enserio, solo voy a estudiar, no puedo desaprovechar esta beca-

Hace un par de meses había llegado una carta a casa era una beca para uno de los mejores internados del país. Mi madre; como no; se había vuelto paranoica por el simple echo de que este estaba en Chicago.

-Mamá sabes que es mejor ya no quiero vivir aquí-me dolía decir esto pero era verdad, no podía siquiera estar en mi casa desde que eso pasó; pero no nos podíamos ir de allí por el simple echo de no tener los medios para una nueva casa. Si, lo se soy hija única pero mi madre no podía pagar una casa ella sola.

Desde aquel día casi no podía estar en mi casa, si mi madre no estaba yo me lo pasaba todo el día en el parque o donde fuera.

En las noches dormía con ella, por… _miedo, _un miedo que tenía desde _aquella noche_.

Por eso y mucho más no podía decir no a esta beca.

-Bella! Porfavor no me dejes, solo tienes quince años-

-Mamá me irás a ver te extrañare y sabes que te amo pero debo hacerlo-

La tristeza destello en sus ojos ella ya lo sabía y yo también, yo había ganado.

-Te extrañare mi niña; debes escribir y llamar cada día; promételo!- era imposible no quererla con esas ocurrencias.

-Si lo prometo-ninguna pudo evitar las lagrimas que resbalaban por nuestras mejillas y ahí sin mas me estrechó entre sus brazos. Ambos sabíamos que este abrazo significaba un "_hasta pronto" _pero como habían estado las cosas estos últimos años ambas sabíamos que podría ser un _ "hasta nunca"…_

-Te amo- dijimos al unísono

_**"Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo de las 5:30 con destino a Chicago, Porfavor embarcar por la puerta 2"**_

-Me tengo que ir- musite, solo así mi mamá me dejó de abrazar.

-Eres una hermosa jovencita bella, no tan solo por fuera sino también por dentro, ahora escúchame… que nada ni nadie te haga cambiar de parecer eres y siempre serás mi ángel.

Asentí aunque no sabía que significaba …tal vez luego lo entendería.

Triste mas no arrepentida subí al avión sin mirar atrás cosas que ya no quería recordar.

Fueron horas de viaje en las que no salí de mi mundo; aunque rara vez lo hacía; ahí estaba a salvo nadie podía dañarme, con mis audífonos puestos viajé a mi nuevo hogar.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, estaba un tanto grogui aún por las horas de viaje, pero seguí las indicaciones que me fueron dadas; tan solo llegue a los taxis y le pedí a uno que me llevara a el internado.

Estaba en las afueras de la ciudad era simplemente perfecto, todo!

Todo parecía tan limpio y tan elegante pero sin ostentar.

Al bajar el conductor me dijo que esa era le recepción del colegio así que me dispuse a entrar al edificio.

Allí había una señora; ella se presento como la señora Cope; esta me dio mis papeles, mis horarios y mi uniforme.

Me costo encontrar el edificio que sería mi nuevo hogar, porque además de que el lugar era gigante, no podía dejar de mirar a todos lados.

"_Concéntrate Bella"_ me grito mi consciencia; ella tenía razón no debía dejarme llevar por esto, debía buscar ahora!, mi dormitorio; así que sin mas distracciones me dispuse a encontrarlo. La verdad no estaba tan lejos; entre a el edificio y me subí al ascensor. Gracias a Dios que los inventaron porque mi habitación estaba en el piso 11, 11!.

Mi primera impresión al entrar fue que de seguro me había muerto en el ascensor; porque estaba en el cielo!. Era tan hermoso, luminoso abierto, un sueño hecho realidad.

Lo raro era que habían tres camas, pero yo solo era una; ahí no había nadie más

"_Quizá después lleguen tus compañeras"_

si, mi consciencia denuevo tenía razón.

Me dispuse a ordenar mis cosas en la cama mas próxima a la ventana, la habitación tenia tres cajoneras y tres escritorios.

En común había un armario grande y un librero. Era todo muy lindo la habitación era blanca y espaciosa perfecta para mi.

…

Ya no tenía nada que hacer, mis clases comenzaban mañana, así que me dispuse a conocer el lugar.

…

La verdad antes no me había dado cuenta de cómo eran las personas aquí; todos tenían miradas de indiferencia o una sonrisa sínica, esto era horrible, no se como iba a vivir aquí además la mayoría de la gente era muy hermosa, creo que yo no encajaba en ese lugar.

…

Hola! Aquí otra vez creo que la historia no fue bien recibida pero no importa aún hay mucho tiempo por delante.

Nos leemos!

Kisses and bites

Tay


End file.
